Yarigakure
is a lesser known hidden village that rests in the small area known as . It lies north of the Land of Fire, east of the Land of Earth, and west of the Land of Sound. Yarigakure has a distinct warrior culture and deep religious affiliations. However, underneath, Yarigakure is a poor village with many homeless people, orphans, and maimed due to the wars between the Great Countries, the Yarigakure Civil War, abnd the Eisenzeiger Coup. Yarigakure is ran by the but, after the Eizenzeiger Coup, the Haganekage seat was liquified until Yanagi took the seat as a puppet leader for Eizenzeiger. Description Yarigakure has gone through various visual changes throughout its history. The village itself is located in an area of rolling plainswith mountain ranges that rises to the west and the east and a large forest to the south. While there is a wall that protects the village, it is much smaller and weaker compared to the larger hidden vilages. The village slightly rises up above the rest of the village. It is on this hilltop that the seat of the Haganekage, the is located. The houses themselves are, ironically, made of wood. Due to the cold climate that persists even into summer, most of the house contain some type of wood burning stove or heater. While this village gives a very pleasant and country-esque vibe; it drastically changes during the war time periods. While the Bankouchu Castle never recieved much structural damage, many of the houses, groves, and flames were put to the torch thus creating a parched and desolate scenary. Additionally, due to the various wars that plagued the village, there are many mounds of dirt and mud. Some shinobi and politicians from more afluent villages mock the village by calling it due to the abundance of mud. Yarigakure shinobi considers this nickname an offense to their pride. History Founding Yarigakure was originally founded by the First Haganekage, I man named . He founded Yarigakure during the reign of the Second Hokage. He had the ability to wield the unique Kekkei Genkai, the Steel Release. He was able to mold and form steel from the ground or from his own body. He also had the ability to forge new and unique weapons and, from this ability, created the which utilizes the Steel Release' ability to manipulate steel while wielding swords. As well, the form emphasized on the cruelty of man and the quest to remove ones sin from the mind, body, and soul. However, before this ability to be perfected, the First Haganekage was killed by a fanatical group who felt, by killing him, they could wield his unique Steel Release. However, the Steel Release died with his death and his daughter, overtook his position. Second Shinobi War A decade after Kitaeri resumed her fathers position, the Second Shinobi War began in earnest. Most of it was fought in Amegakure and Yarigakure as well as other lesser known villages. During this time, Yarigakure took no part in the fighting but was still invaded. However, after the death of the First Haganekage, Geheimbluttanz was adapted and practiced among the Shinobi of Yarigakure. It was adapted to not include the Steel Release but relied heavily on the proficiency of different weapons and the ability to utilize them simultaneously. The village attempted to defend itself but it was caught in the middle of a battle between Konohagakure and Iwagakure. It was here that the guardians of the Haganekage made a stand and managed to defend the village for ten days straight with only one hundred and thirty men. However, most of them were crumpled and the civilians were either put to death or forced to flee. During this time, Kitaeri made her stand and, with her powerful sword techniques, was able to push the opposing forces away. However, despite that, she would later die in a later attack by Iwagakure who sought to find the unique ability the Steel Release. With Kitaeri dead, there wasn't anyone who could claim the Haganekage seat. However, a commoner named laid claim to the seat. The Yarigakure Civil War This time that Kaku ruled was marked by hostilities and civil war. One faction felt that a commoner such as Kaku has no right to be a Haganekage while the other faction felt that a commoner is what the village needs to rise to prominence. Kaku attempted to calm the situation but his action only inflamed the opposition until an attempt on his life was made. Infuriated, Kaku declared martial law and sent his troops to murder every single opposition to his rule. This was the . Both factions erupted and the in-fighting began. The Civil War lasted for five months and both factions sustained heavy casualties. The situation was so dire that Konohagakure was forced to intervene. This only cause the situation to become more volatile and in a desperate attempt to end the war, the Konohagakure ANBU assassinated the Third Haganekage. Both factions of Yarigakure saw this as a direct attack tot he village and turned on Konoha. This immediately ended diplomatic relations between the two and Yarigakure still remains bitter towards Konoha. It was during the Civil War that Tetsumoto was orphaned as a baby. The Fourth Haganekage Following the Yarigakure Civil War, the village was greatly devastated while leaving many homeless, poor, and orphaned. The infrastructure was highly damaged and, for the most part, the village ceased to be a hidden village. The village itself was widely ignored during the Third Great Shinobi War save for being used as a recon point or a place or rest for the forces. It was during this time that a man named called began to establish himself as the new Fourth Haganekage. While historians are unsure as to why, most people accepted Kigane with open arms. Kigane attempted to reach out to those who were hurt from the World Wars and Civil Wars and vowed to create a village of peace and prosperity. He, himself, taught new Shinobi the Geheimbluttanz and, soon, an resurgence of the style took over. The infrastructure was stabilized the village was repaired, and the economy began to pick up. By the end of the Third Shinobi World War, the village had just begin to establish itself to its former glory. The Eisenzeiger Shortly after the end of the Third Shinobi War but before the Nine-Tails' Attack on Konoha, Yarigakure was infiltrated by a cult-like organization called the . They consisted of previous members of those that supported the Third Haganekage as well as those who claimed they were direct descendants of the First Haganekage. In a quick and shocking attack, they infiltrated the Haganekage Office and asassinated the Fourth, Kingane and his body guards. They then began to systematically kill anyone related to the Fourth and, in a bizarre move, established Yarigakure as an anarchist state. They absolved the Haganekage title and burned any official documents and papers. In an impassioned speech to yarigakure's citizens, they declared the old ways are dead and the new ways are rule. Using passion, emotion, and promise of riches to the youth; many flocked to their call. They began to tear down the old establishment and one of the biggest targets was the Gheimbluttanz. Through a series of violent attacks and assassinations, any practitioner of the Geheimbluttanz was put to death. It was during this time that Tetsumoto and his group began to sow the seeds of rebellion. The Tasogare Rebellion The Tasogare Rebellion was an event that sought to overthrow the Eisenzeiger from control by cutting their supplies, isolating their factions, and striking them in their weaknesses. However, due to the betrayal of the double agent, Yanagi, who also happened to be one of the leaders of Tasogare, the mission was compromised and Tasogare was ambushed as they made way into one of the secret entrances into the Eisenzeiger headquarters. The entire Tasogare Infiltration Team was killed as was the Supply Strike Team, and the Offensive Team. The only Tasogare member that survived the ambush was Tetsumoto who, after unlocking his Steel Release ability, was able to kill over one hundred Eisenzeiger shinobi before succumbing to his injuries. As an act of a last betrayal, Yanagi gave the final killing blow to Tetsumoto which ended in his apparent death. He managed to survive and defected from the village with plans to overthrow Eisenzeiger. The Eisenzeiger Regime and the Fifth Haganejkage Invigorated with the recent victory over Eisenzeiger and no more opposition to their rule, they began to establish themselves as the head government in Yarigakure. Due to his efforts in quelling the Tasogare Rebellion, Yanagi was elevated as the Fifth Haganekage though in reality, he was a puppet of the Eisenzeiger and mirrored their ideals. Yarigakure began to reach out to the other nations and, through Yanagi, made efforts to present themselves as a viable Shinbobi village. Known Haganekage * First Haganekage: Tetsuishi Status: Deceased, Assassinated * Second Haganekage: Kitaeri Status: Deceased, Taken captive by Iwagakure * Third Haganekage: Kaku Status: Deceased, Killed by Konoha ANBU * Fourth Haganekage: Kigane Status: Deceased; Assassinated by Eisenzeiger *Fifth Haganekage: Yanagi Status: Alive; Puppet Leader of Eisenzeiger, previous leader of Tasogare. Locations is located on the hill overlooking the village. This castle, while smaller than larger villages castles and Kage offices, is able to hold the Haganekage Office, the Haganekage residence, the Council Chamber, and various other rooms with various functions. It is said that the First Haganekage constructed this palace using his Steel Release. He raised then-thousand steel pillars from the ground and covered it with a steel roof. Even to this day, no one has been able to destroy or injure these pillars despite the amount of wars and coups that plagued the village. is a important cultural and spiritual center of Yarigakure. Yarigakure is considered more religious than most of the other villages. Most Yarigakure villagers believe they migrated somewhere from the north many generations ago and were led by a god away from their freezing homeland. The church is fairly big compared to the rest of the buildings in the village and was constructed in the middle of the village. It is visible from all areas of the village. It boasts a staff that helps with rituals and services as well as a who oversees the daily activites of church and precides over the services/rituals. It is said the Head Priest had power equal to the Haganekage in the village. The church sustained massive damage during the civil war as well as the recent coup of the Eisenzeiger. While they are unable to destroy it (much like the Bankouchu Castle), it has been heavily vandalized and abandoned since it is a reminder of the old traditions. Yarigakure Ninja Academy educates and trains young ninja and is the start of thier trrainin gto becoming Genin after they graduate. The Academy, while an established institution, has often been closed due to the outbreak of wars. The building itself has been destroyed at various times and, currently, has yet to be rebuilt. is a fairly new building built by the Eisenzeiger. Several residential blocks was destroyed for this building project. It is a widehall that is illuminated with candles that burn silver. It houses many of the Eisenzeiger shinobi and officials as well as the Police Unit. It also houses a jail, torture chambers, and other rooms that serves dark purposes. It is considered the headquarters of the Die Tod and was the place of the downfall of the Tasogare Rebellion. Clans While several clans do exist in Yarigakure, many of them have died out or dissolved throughout the villages various wars. What clans thata re left are dilluted and shadows of thier former selves. As well, many of the older clans have degraded to such a degree that many fake thier lineage to them and use them as a vehicle for promotion or entitlement. This is the case of the First Haganekage`s clan even though many are unable to provide the proof of lineage: the Steel Release. Concept and Creation Yarigakure used to be apart of group of Hidden Villages that labeled themselves as "Dark Hidden Villages". They were to join the war on Akatsuki`s side. This was due to lingering hostilities with Konohagakure. This, in part, was preserved during the Yarigakure Civil War but was not impounded upon later. I then decided to make Yarigakure a various pleasant village that was a victim of the times. I also loosely based the village off Pre and Post-WWI/WWII Germany with the Eisenzeiger taking a Third Reich-esque roll in the storyline. The German influences was also affected by the Steel Release jutsu I created. Trivia * The Yarigakure symbol resembles three spears. * Yarigakure is based off European villages and settlements; particulary of Germanic origins. This reflects the use of German in many of the titles, Steel Release jutsu, and organizations. * Yarigakure has a population size of one out of five stars, a military strength of three out of five stars, and an economic strength of one out of five stars. While they have a strong, dedicated military; this fluctuates during periods of political strife. Yarigakure has a smaller population due to various diseases, war, civil unrest, and crime with plagues its population. While Yarigakure has fertile fields that are excellent for growing crops, many of these fields have been burned and rendered useless in the various wars. * Every Haganekage has been killed through rebellion, assassination, civil disputes, or war. Category:Custom Villages Category:LostSynth